Descending Deeper
by AsherDash50
Summary: Follow the adventures of the children of the children of the most villainous villains, Malrie daughter of Ben and Mal. Dylan, son of Evie and Doug. Carla, daughter of Carlos. And Jayla, daughter of Jay
1. Malrie

**Hello you beautiful readers. I know it's been a long time since I've last written which is why I'm deciding to add another chapter to all my stories and adding a couple of new ones. So enjoy.**

25 years have passed. Lots of things changed. Ben became king ruling beside the love of his life Mal. They have made many rules including the Rule of The Isle. The rule states that if any villain from the Isle wishes to start anew the must first take a test of goodness. If the pass, they are allowed into the land. If they fail, they stay on the Isle.

Evie realized that her passion was clothing design. So she started her own company, Eve Industries. She supplied the most elegant, beautiful, and even plain clothing to the land. She even had a set up on the Isle. She found love with Doug, who currently runs his own business, working with the smartest minds of the land to inventing tomorrow.

Carlos decided to go back to the Isle a and teach his mother that dogs are not as bad as they seemed. Even though it took **some** time, Cruella realized how wrong she was. She took the goodness test and opened up a vet for dogs and other animals with her son and the two grew closer.

Last but not least was Jay. Jay had seen the errors of his thieving ways. He decided to go and stay back om the Isle to inside that not too many people we're too out of line. Sure he'd let a couple of crimes slide but only because it's an island full of villains, what do you expect?

Even though these four's adventures are over. Their legacy continues within their children.

 **Inside Ben's Castle.**

Light beamed through the window as if someone were using some type of light beam. The door slightly creeked and in stepped Queen Mal. She walked over to the bed to awaken her sleeping beauty.

"Malrie, wake up sleepy" she said while shaking her daughter slightly.

The little 11 year old reluctantly opened her dark green eyes.

"Awww, I don't wanna" she said, trying to push away her mothers hand.

Mal stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "We'll ok, I guess you don't want your favorite breakfast" she said. Malrie shoot up into a sitting position and put her feet into her pink beast slippers and raced downstairs. Mal laughed to herself and followed.

When Mal got into the royal dining room she could see her daughter chowing down on fluffy blueberry waffles, drowning the poor things with syrup. Mal took a seat next to her daughter and did as she did. At least she got something besides looks from her mother.

Malrie had long purple hair, not as purple as her mother's, her eyes we're also a darker green than Mal's. She had light skin. Taken from her father's side she could easily become angry and unleash her beast. Mal kept both the "beasts" in check.

As they finished eating, Ben had walked through the giant doors. He smiled once he saw the two with syrup and waffle almost every part of their faces. He greeted both of the with goodmorning kisses.

"Glad you two could get a good breakfast because we have a meeting today" He said.

"Do I have to go dad? It's a Saturday, I don't want to do royal business things when I could be doing so many other things" She said putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"You don't have to go. But if you don't you're grandparents will come over and babysit. " Ben said while mocking his daughter's puppy dog eyes.

Malrie moaned and was having a tough time deciding. Although she was the princess, she didn't like it very much. She always had to do her "royal duties" as her father would say.

"Fine I'll go" she said walking upstairs to her room.

Mal and Ben just looked at each other and shook their heads. They went to their bedroom to prepare for the day.

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. The first four will introduce the new characters. Then the adventures will begin at chapter 5. But until then I will see you at the next story I update, byeeeeee**


	2. Dylan

**Hello** **you beautiful readers. I noticed how well this story was doing so I didn't want to waste any time updating it. On another note I had unexpected problems arise that caused me to stop. But I will be doing an update train soon. Oh my this was long so let's commence the fanfiction.**

It was a busy day at Eve Industries. Business was booming, as usual, and Evie was up to her neck in paperwork, design, and shipment. Her son Dylan busy with his own problems, which was his dollar not going into the vending machine.

"Come on you big hunk of junk" He said kicking the machine. It ,however, was still not allowing the dollar to enter. After one more growl Dylan decided to use his intelligence to hack into the machine and selected a candy bar without paying. He jumped at the sight of his mother, who was glaring at him.

"Dylan, we did not change to good for you to be robbing my building" Evie said, a look of disappointment on her face.

"Well it's your building's fault for supplying the place with such crummy technology" He said huffing.

Dylan was used to being around more sophisticated technology, being the son of Doug.

"Excuse me young man I will not except that tone from you, as punishment I'm taking away your electronics. **ALL** of them" She said crossing her arms.

"But mom that's not fair! And I'm not young I'm practically an adult, I even have a mustache" He said pointing to the dark blue hairs growing bit by bit on his upper lip. Dylan was twelve years old but his facial hair features were a little faster than his growth. He had a very dark shade of blue hair, though he was thinking of dying it black. He always wore a beanie and clothes that gave him a "bad boy" look. His eyes a light brown.

"Well your not yet so you're still being punished, now go sit in the main office with Beatrice until I'm done" She said, gesturing her son to the elevator. He reluctantly complied and walked into the elevator, pressing the button F.

He sank into his seat while eyeing the old woman who sat at the front desk. _Great I've got nothing to do but sit hear and stare at either the ceiling or an old lady. I think I'll take my chances with the ceiling,_ Dylan thought to himself. Just then the double doors slid open which made Dylan look down. His eyes were instantly stook on the girl standing next to who he guessed was her mom, not that he was paying much attention to the older woman.

The lady signaled for her daughter to take a seat while she talked to Beatrice. Dylan instantly sat up and mad sure he looked good using he pocket mirror. She took a seat next to him and he turned to her and smiled brightly.

"Name's Dylan, son of Evie, grandson of the Evil Queen" He said. The girl smiled and that made Dylan feel warm inside. He could definitely tell the Dyl effect was working.

"My name's Sarah White, daughter of Sandra White, granddaughter of Snow White" She said, sort of imitating Dylan's tone.

Dylan took in all of Sarah's features. Her beautiful blue eyes, long curly black hair and skin tone about equal to his, if not a little lighter.

"Well then it would seem as if our families wouldn't be fond of us being friends" He said smoothly, his tone relaxed.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind" Sarah said, not understanding what Dylan was trying to get at.

Just then Evie walked through the lobby towards the door. "Come on Dylan time to head home" She said.

Dylan sighed. "Well I'll see you around Sarah" He said giving the girl a small wave before rushing after his mother.

 _Bye,_ she said to herself. She felt a strange feeling inside of her. She decided to ignore it as she followed her mother further into the building.

 **So there's the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will be updating soon so look forward to it. But until then, byeeeeee**


	3. Carla

**Welcome** **back readers. This is our next stop on the update train. But if just normally reading this and not aboard the update train, welcome back. I guess I already said that huh? But either way let the fanfiction commence.**

Carla was sitting outside of the vet. They we're closed today but that didn't mean she couldn't see her animal friends. She made sure nobody was looking before opening the shop door very slowly trying not to set off the alarm.

Once inside she quickly went to the back where all the animals we're kept. She flicked on the lights and most of them shot up.

Every dog, cat, pig, guinea pig, owl, and many others began to chatter with excitement. Her father didn't know it yet but Carla had a special power. This power allowed her to speak with animals.

She walked over to each cage greeting everyone.

"Well hello there Ms. De Ville" a voice spoke up.

She turned around and Dude began prancing his way down to her.

"Hi Mr. Dude" Carla said.

"How many time do I have to say it, its just Dude" He said.

"Oh I'm sorry M- I MEAN DUDE" Carla said.

Dude began to laugh but then realized that Carla was in the vet by herself when they we're closed.

"Might I ask what you're doing here after hours" Dude asked.

Carla began to stiffen up. She felt guilty for sneaking in without permission. But she so badly want to see the animals.

"Well I came here to see my friends" Carla said trying to out on her puppy dog eyes on.

Dude tried hard not to give in but eventually he did. _How does he put up with this,_ Dude thought to himself. "Well I guess I'll let this slide but only in return for a favor for me" He said.

"What kind of favor?" She asked

"Take Bud out to the park" He said and as if on cue his son pranced into the room.

Carla's eyes lit up. She loved spending time with her bestfriend.

"Of course Dude! You don't even have to ask, come on Bud" Carla said beginning to leave through the back.

Carla and we're running like wold animals down the sidewalk into their local park. There they saw Carla's other bestfriend Malrie. The two had been best friends since they we're one.

"Malrie!" Carla yelled running up to hug her.

Malrie was caught off-guard but returned the hug.

Bud quickly followed and barked with excitement at Malrie.

"Well hello to you too Bud" she said as she smiled and petted the dog.

"So what brings you to the park Malrie?" Carla asked.

"Well I decided to take a break from all the royal business and chill out here in the park" She said.

"I've always want to be a princess" Carla said,eyes filled with wonder.

"Trust me it's not as good as it sounds" Malrie said, "Well I'm going to head to home, maybe we can get our parents to let you sleep over" She added.

Carla stood up and nodded eagerly. She hugged Malrie goodbye, signaled Bud to follow and went home.

 **Elsewhere**

In the forest somebody was running. They kept running and running until they we're deep within the woods. They we're holding a glowing orb.

"Master, Come forth! I have brought you the Orb of Fate" They said.

Through the trees began a loud rustle. A horned figure stood before the person. "Yes, good job mu minion. Now we can begin." The figure said as she took the orb.

 **Well that's it for this chapter. Now looking at the time I think this train might be an overnight trip. But oh well who cares. Who could be the suspicious figure in the woods? Find out next time. But we begin heading to our next stop, toot toot**


	4. Jayla

**Hey readers! Guess who's favourite author is back? Oh I'm not your favourite? OK then ;-; But anyways I'm finally back in the writing groove. This chapter is long overdue, actually every chapter to every story is. But im gonna stop talking so you can read the story now.**

"Stop! Theif!" A man yelled at the hooded figure running through the crowded streets of The Isle. He sighed and grumbled swear words as the figure disappeared within the crowd.

The figure pushed it's way through the tens of wicked people, ignoring all the shouts and swears. It came to a stop at a nearby alley way and turned into the alley.

"Right on time Jayla," A voice said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Aren't I always?" Jayla smirked.

"That, you are," The person said, a big wicked grin on their face.

"Alright Randy, let's get down to business I haven't got all day," Jayla said, removing her hood and letting are long black hair fall to her shoulders.

Ricky put his hands up in defeat. "Ok, ok. Did you bring what I asked?" The red haired boy asked.

"Three rubies as red as your freaky hair, check. A golden chain, check. And polluted water, check. I still don't know what your messed up head is thinking about with this stuff," She said handing him the bag of all the things she listed.

"Ok one: my hair isn't freaky. I got it from my grandma, and two: this stuff is going to come in handy when it's time," He said handing her a bag of his own.

Jayla gave him a weird look and took the bag. "Whatever you say Red Prince," She said snickering and walking off.

Jayla once again found herself in the crowded streets. It wasn't hard to navigate through, but it was annoying to push past all those smelly imbeciles.

She finally found herself out the crowd and prepared to walk home. However, she was interrupted by a sudden yank at her side and the next thing she knew, her bag was gone.

Her head moved from side to side until she spotted someone running off with her bag. She darted in that direction as the person jumped of boxes and on to the tops of tents. Jayla had to act quick so she grabbed a small pouch from her side.

She opened it and stuck two fingers into the pouch. She sprinkled the dust onto herself and she instantly began floating. _I'll have to thank Ricky for this later,_ she though. Her eyes began scanning the area for the theif. _Gotcha,_ she smirked.

She glided above the crowd, keeping her eyes trained on her moving target. The person turned a corner and ran into a worn down building. She flew in through a broken window, almost cutting herself on the glass.

She softly landed, making sure not to alert her robber. The building was really old and had two floors. She could here the steps creaking.

"That was almost too easy," The person said. It was a male voice and Jayla felt like she'd heard it somewhere.

 _Easy huh? We'll see about that,_ she thought to herself. As soon as he turned the corner she pounced, slaming her forearm into the back of his head. He fell to the ground with a thud and a loud creak from the almost broken floor.

He groaned as she flipped him over and she instantly recognized him. "Hayden?" She hissed.

He stirred before looking up and right into Jayla's eyes. "Oh, the lovely Jayla. It is an honor to steal from you," He smirked. Jayla tightened her grip on his shirt and growled.

"What's your business stealing from me? Don't you know my dad can easily throw your sorry ass into the prison chambers," She said, the anger in her voice subtly hidden.

All he did was widen his wicked smile. "You would like that wouldn't you?" he giggled wickedly, "But I'm sorry to inform you that my dad wouldn't be too pleased and would most likely bust me out and that wouldn't be good now would it?" He poked his bottom lip out in a fake pout.

Jayla glared at him. She really wanted to punch him in a few places but she wouldn't fall victim to his bait. She had one goal in mind and that was too get this bag home. It was important and she wouldn't let anyone stop her, not even Hayden Hook.

"Look, what you have is an improtant delivery and I need it back," She said, trying to keep things calm.

He looked at her with fake sympathy. "Aww does little Jayla need to bring something home to daddy? It'd be a shame if something were to happen to it," He said.

Jayla stared at him coldly and got up, forgetting she had been straddling him this entire time. She yanked his arm up, and he stood circling his now sore arm. "How about this, you give me back the sack and I'll give you something," She said, growing tired and irritated.

Hayden looked at her with a mischievous smile. "And with would you be willing to give?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She looked him in his cold blue eyes with a determined stare. "Whatever you want," She said.

He giggled lightly again. "Anything huh? This must be really important. If I give you this you wll be in my debt," He said, his smiling dropping and his eyes growing serious.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes and reached for the sack. Hayden pulled back and tsked.

"I need your word little miss," He held out his hooked hand. Jayla sighed before shaking it. He smiled once again before tossing the sack at her.

She caught it quickly and pushed past him, walking down the steps and leaving the old building. "Remember you gave me your word," Hayden called from the doorway.

She rolled her eyes and walked away, heading into the direction of her home. _Hold on dad, your birthday gift is almost home,_ she thought.

 **Thank you guus for reading. Now that introductions are over the real fun can begin *evil laugh* :D. I have alot of things planned for this story so stay tuned. Also who is your favorite character. Im leaning toward Hayden. Anyways until next time, byeee. (Also Descendants 2 was soooo good)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Ash here. So instead of constantly updating Unlikely I decided to do a double update. I really missed this story so I decided I'd update it.**

Jayla didn't know what she was doing here. But Hayden had told him to meet him there so they could discuss her little favour. She walked into Fish and Chips and instantly grimaced.

The small food joint smelt like sweat and fish, two smells that didn't belong together at all. A blue hair girl caught her attention. "Uvara, over here," she called over to the girl.

She looked at her with interest. "Well, well, well if it ain't Jayla. What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" she slowly stalked over to the slightly taller girl.

"I'm here to talk to Hayden," she said, already getting annoyed.

Uvara let out a laugh and walked over to what Jayla assumed to be the kitchen. Minutes later, Hayden finally came out.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Jayla," he smiled wickedly and strutted over to her.

She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Don't act suprised. You know exactly why I'm here."

He tapped his chin with his hook. "Hmmm, do I? Ah yes, I do. I need you to steal something for me." The look in his eyes went serious quickly.

Her eyebrow went up. "And that would be?"

"Ursula's trident. We're gonna need it so we can get off this hunk of rock."

Jayla scoffed and looked at him with disbelief. "Really? That's the dumbest thing I've heard. Just tske the goodness test."

Hayden shook his head. "No. I don't want to simply leave the island. I want the land of Aurodon to feel with it's like to be trapped. Once we have the trident, we'll get out of here and get that wand," he exclaimed, making the workers cheer loudly.

Jayla looked at all of them worriedly. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Malrie sank in her seat. This place was so boring. The grown ups kept talking about the Isle and trades with the other kingdoms and she could really care less.

She decided to get up and explore the castle. She had lived in a castle her whole life but this castle seemed even bigger than the one she lived in.

She heard a noise coming from the garden so she decided to check it out. It sounding like singing. She peeked from behind a tall hedge a saw a short blonde girl eith unusually long hair. It went down to her back.

The girl turned and stopped in her tracks when her eyes landed on Malrie. "Um, who are you?"

Malrie moved slowly from behind the hedge. "My name is Malrie," she stuck her hand out.

The girl gave her a skeptical look. "My name is Rachael. My mom used to have really long hair so that's why I have it."

Malrie nodded with interest in her eyes. "My mom has purple hair so that's why my hair is purple."

Racheal gasped. "So it's not dyed?" her voice was filled with amazement.

Malrie shook her head and smiled. "I have two friends with eeird colour hair as well. One of them has really dark blue hair and the other has white hair." She started thinking about her best friends. Especially Dylan. Malrie had felt something more for Dylan but couldn't quite explain it.

"Wow, I wish my hair was cool like yours," Racheal pouted.

Malrie scoffed. "Are you serious? You hair is super cool! It's really long and I don't know anyone else with hair like that."

Racheal giggled and so did Malrie. Soon, Mal walked into the garden. "There you are Malrie! I've been looking everywhere for you! Come on we have to go prepare for the party." Mal grabbed her daughters hand and the two rushed away.

Malrie waved to the other girl, hoping to see her at Malrie's coronation.

 **So that's the chapter. Not alot happened and that's because this was a filler chapter. The next chapter will be quite eventful so stay tooned ;3**

 _~Ash_


End file.
